Talk:Blowing Out the Fire/@comment-4080775-20160316055309
LOL. I realized that you really can't be any more foolish dude. I'll kindly explain my actions: *"Only catching glimpses here and there, Shenron was amazed at the speeds the galactic shinobi was capable of moving. "A Being capable of moving faster that instantaneous speed itself. Interesting." " First of all, It's impossible for Shenron to have seen Kan at all, lss alone "catch glimpes here and there". Kan, for one was moving faster than teleportation, which is "instantaneous" itself. Instantaneous is defined as 1. occurring or done in an instant or instantly. 2. existing or measured at a particular instant. An instant is essentually Planck Time, which is defined as the smallest time measurable that will ever be possible, roughly 10-43 seconds (A "1" with 43 zero's in front of it and a period before that first zero). Within the framework of the laws of physics as they are understood today, for times less than one Planck time apart, one can neither measure nor detect any change. Because Planck Time is the shortest span of time possible, Kan was literally faster than Time itself, making your point invalid and obsolete, meaning there was no way possible for Shenron to see him, as he was travelling unfathomably faster than light itself, which has to reflect off of an object and go into the eyes to even be seen. Hell, Kan's wind cloak made him invisible by all means. From the RP: Kan was known for his imperceptible chakra, and his control over the wind was as natural as Earths, being completely insensible, as he was able to manipulate wind itself without using chakra to do so. As such, he wouldn't be able to be sensed at all, thank's to the wind cloak he and his clones wore. Because of Genshiku's properties, its as if nothing is there at all, making all of Kan and his clones actions completely invisible by all means. With that being said, neither Shenron with the aid of his Shinkan seal, nor the aid of his so call "Gods" sealed within him would even be able to tell that Kan even moved at all, as he literally erased all the FTG seals in a shorter timeframe than it takes to even teleport. Also, Shenron's seal doesn't even allow him to think or move at lightspeed, let alone instantaneously or faster. So you might want to update your post by removing that small bit of info where Shenron could see Kan. Second of all, Black Receivers are connecting Kenpachi with his Six Paths. I didn't need to go through the rods to get to Kenpachi, I simply used the link established through the eyes themselves by using natural wind to channel my technique through without chakra and backtrack Kenpachi's location. It's common knowledge that Rinnegan appear in the eyes of the paths they control, so I went from there. From there, I disabled Kenpachi first then his paths second. Kan never overrided Kenpachi's control, he simply controlled Kenpachi before detaching kenpachi's control over his paths. By seeing through Kenpachi's eyes, being in control of the signal exchanges within his body, Kan simply erased the distance between Kenpachi and himself, literally bringing KEnpachi to Kan in no time flat, before simultaneously seizing him. *From Kenpachi's Page (Kenpachi#Six Paths of Pain) **"Using the corpses of the Shin Uchiha clones he recovered a while back, he embedded the black receivers into them allowing him to control them remotely as though they were his own." Black Rods don't need to be embedded in the users body to control his paths. They only need to be embedded inside the actual bodies the user intends on controlling in order for it to work. I read Kenpachi's Rinnegan section and page and I saw nothing mentioning a seal developed that allows him to control his paths without need to be in direct contact with the black receives. Hell, NO RINNEGAN USER needs to be in direct contact with their black rods in order to control their paths. Obito was a perfect example of this. He never had rods sticking out his black or body to control his Six Paths of Pain like Nagato had shown, so once again, your point is null and void. With all that being said, Kenpachi's survival is impossible, as I've proved all my points, even using what you said to prove my points. There is no way for Kenpachi to come out unaffected Kami. Accept your loss with dignity and move on. You may indeed be the ruler of this project, but you should know you've been beat at your own game. If you still refused to heed my evidence, severe consequence will ensue, resulting in unfavorable results on your end in this war, meaning you will potentially lose comrades too. The choice is yours. PS: It's funny how when you asked me to give Kenpachi a chance to react, and I did, yet you then go and make it seem like he was unaffected by what I did, despite the evidense all being in the RP. You give a nigga a foot and he asks for a mile. You give a nigga the requested mile and he takes a damn light-year...